Midnight Roses- A story of hatred and love
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: "Four will come out Six. Two, opposites of each other, will fall for each other, but one will be blamed for something they didn't do and Two will be separated and one will save the clan from doom." The prophecy was delivered on the night when two aggravated teenagers argue over a book. These two will fall into the place with two fighting clans and find themselves stuck in love.
1. Allegiances

Author's Note- Hey, I am new. Feel free to review as you wish! (It would be nice if you did ;) ) This is my first story and I am just like so happy right now it's not even funny.

Anywho, this is the allegiances. Enjoy! ^^

Allegiances

Fallenclan

Leader: Lilystar: Dark brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Thrushstorm: Dark toristeshell with a white chest and paws with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Sunfall: Pall orange tom with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Shadowpelt: A dark gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Littletail: A small black and white tom with orange eyes

Lionfur: A dark golden tabby tom with golden blue eyes

Darkheart: A pale black she-cat with dark green eyes

Twilightfoot: A golden and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Bluejay: A little silver she-cat with bright green eyes

Jaynose: A dark gray tom with dull green eyes

Patchear: A black and white tom with amber eyes, former human

Honeystream: A creamy golden she-cat with bright green eyes, former human

Midnightfur: A black she-cat with three claw scars across her cheek with green eyes, former human

Hawkfang: A white tom with green eyes, former human

Apprentices:

Rainpaw: A light gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Brokenpaw: A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Mother: Lilystar

Heatherpaw: An orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Roseleaf: A light cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate: Lionfur Kits: Juniperkit: A brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes Falconkit: A light golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

Berrysnow: A white and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mate: unknown Kits: Frogkit: A mottled brown tabby tom with orange eyes. Mintkit: A mottled brown she-kit with green eyes. Leafkit: Cream tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Elders:

Half-eye: A blind gray tom with light blue eyes

Fallensoul: A dark gray tabby she-cat with gray lining her muzzle and blue eyes

Risenclan

Leader: Bearstar: A dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Stormpelt: A dark gray tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Windhowl: A black tom with a gray muzzle and amber eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Owlpaw: A brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Midnightmask: A white she-cat with a black mask on her face with piercing amber eyes.

Meadowleap: A brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelflight: A ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shadowflight: A dark brown tom with big amber eyes

Tigerear: A big brown tabby tom with green eyes

Waterstripe: A black and white she-cat with orang eyes

Otterheart: A brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Tinyfrog: A greenish brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Finchfur: A gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Poolshine: A blue she-cat with orange eyes

Apprentices:

Gingerpaw: A ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sandypaw: A pale orange tabby tom with green eyes

Breezepaw: A black tom with green eyes

Queens:

Echofur: A white she-cat with green eyes, Mate: Tigerear, Kits: Birdkit: A brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Rowankit: A big russet tom with green eyes

Elders:

Quietfur: A silent black she-cat with dull amber eyes.

Deadleaf: A pale orange tabby tom with green eyes


	2. Prologue

AN- My first chapter posted. Well really my Prologue, but anyways please review. ^^

* * *

Prologue

"Brandon! Give me that book!" A dark haired girl lunged for the book that was up in the air in the boy's hand. Brandon laughed and raised it higher.

"Oh, Maddy," He chuckled; his coffee colored eyes were bright with amusement. Maddy pulled away and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, frowning up at the taller boy. She blew a piece of hair out of her face. She truly hated the boy, he was so insufferable and _so _full of himself it was unbelievable. "You have no fun. Why did you even come to this party anyway?"

Right, he had to remind her? She really didn't why she had come, probably because her friends had begged her only to leave two hours after or because her parents forced her to. She remembered them complaining about how she never left the house or her room. She had agreed grudgingly and brought a book to amuse herself.

"I was _forced_ to." She huffed, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "Now, _give _me the book!" She growled furiously, her eyes sparking.

"Ooh, Maddy, I feel a threat coming on." He teased, and backed away slowly towards a couch. She noticed this and quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You better feel a threat coming because I am about to give you one. _Give _me the darn book before I slap you with a red hot brick!" She snapped, and plopped down on the nearest available couch. They were alone in the living room only because everybody else was playing some stupid party game in the kitchen and Brandon had come to 'check' on her.

"Ooh, I'm scared." He said curling up on the couch and hiding his head in feign fright. Brandon had hid the book beneath him, smart. She would never lay hands on _him. _She sat there plotting his death in her head, she relaxed her tensed up body as she watched him sit back up and stare at her. They stayed that way for a while until Maddy broke it off.

"What are you staring at?" She finally asked, unnerved by his stare.

"I've never seen stupid this close before, it's amazing." He whispered with fake awe. She narrowed her eyes and hostility levels suddenly sky-rocketed.

"Who's getting all A's in her classes and who's is getting C's and D's?" She asked sharply, her hair falling in her face once more. She brushed it back with annoyance and continued her questioning stare as she waited for his answer.

"Ooh, play the smart card. Good one, Maddy. Never saw it coming." He teased once again. Was his life just about teasing and ruining peoples' lives or what? Because Maddy couldn't possibly think of anything else he could do.

"It's not like you even have a smart card in your deck." She pointed out, pulling her legs up under her. _Nice move, _Maddy thought to herself smirking.

"What did you say?" He asked, his head turning sharply to glare at her. Her smirk turned into a grin. In all her years of knowing him she had never struck a nerve, well once but that was baseball, anyway she had never found a good nerve to bug him. Now she had one. His brain, how nice.

"I'm calling you stupid or are you too stupid to not know that either?" She asked gleefully, her blue eyes lighting up as an idea sparked in her mind.

"Take your words back!" He snapped, his eyes growing dark with each passing second. Maddy's mind image of herself was dancing like a little girl and she smiled evilly.

"I will," She said and he was about to say something but she cut him off quickly by adding, "If you give me my book back. It's a rare warrior's book and I need it back, a friend's going to borrow it." She came up with lie quickly, surprising herself. Her mental image shrugged, well her conscience didn't care.

"Fine." He let out a breath of air quietly and reluctantly handed her book back. She lunged off the couch and grabbed the book and with lightning speed sprinted down the hall towards a random room. Brandon's shout of protest could be heard but she was laughing like a deranged school girl as she sprinted down the hall.

"You promised!" He shouted down the hall as he sprinted after her.

"Fingers crossed!" She yelled back before slipping into a room and slamming the door on his face. He shouted through the door and she heard a dull thud as he slammed his fist against the door. She locked it and quickly took in the room. The room had a small honey glow to it. The floor was carpeted with a creamy color it felt soft. There was a window that overlooked the street and a small rocking chair next a bookcase.

The bad captured her attention and she walked towards it. It was a full-sized bed with a dark honey comforter. She jumped on it and was surprised to feel a water bed. _Oh Maddy, sweet dreams to you. _Her mind sang and she was quickly absorbed into sleep.

* * *

Brandon sank to the floor at the door Maddy had disappeared into. Why had Maddy's words hurt so badly? Well one, she had called him stupid and he was no such thing and two all the girls were supposed to worship him. Maddy was the only girl in existence not to love him and his good looks. He sighed in exasperation and banged his head once on the door as if to shake his thoughts.

"Well, if you don't have the brains you have the brawn." A familiar drawl pointed out, Brandon's head turned to slowly towards the voice and he just gave him a look. The voice's owner was none other than Brad, Brandon's best friend. The blond quirked an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut up, Brad." Brandon sneered; those two had their moments when the completely loathed each other and now was one of those times.

"Now, is Brandy Wandy not getting the girl of his dreams?" Brad made a pouty face and stuck out his lower lip.

"Maddy _is_ not the girl of my dreams, she's yours." That was one definite advantage he had over Brad. He knew Brad liked Maddy and tried to appease her wishes whenever, even if the girl was a nerd.

"Yeah, she is a cutie. The girl of _your_ dreams happens to be wanting you in the kitchen playing with us. Now come on, you don't want to disappoint." Brad chuckled and stuck his hand offering it to Brandon so he could stand. Brandon took it and followed Brad into the 'Valley of Death.'

* * *

A pale orange tom was watching the stars, his ears flattened to his head. His eyes flashed as he watched six stars shine brilliantly and two faded out and then another two.

"Sunfall, watching the sky again?" A feminine voice quietly interrupted his quiet surroundings. Sunfall glanced towards the she-cat and recognized his leader immediately.

"Lilystar that is all I ever do." He chuckled quietly and wrapped his tail around his paws. He watched the magnificent dark brown tabby walk up and sit next to him, her eyes gazing at the sky.

"Did you hear anything this time?" She whispered her eyes still focused on the still night sky. Sunfall frowned, after the battle with Risenclan she had quieted down, much to his dismay. Something had happened to her soul and it bothered him immensely. _But, _He thought to himself following her gaze, _I will speak to Starclan about this later. _

"Yes, but the words have not come to me yet." He meowed and suddenly he felt a Starclan cat merge with his soul and his words were not his own. "Four will come out Six. Two, opposites of each other, will fall for each other, but one will be blamed for something they didn't do and Two will be separated and one will save the clan from doom."

Lilystar glanced at him, her amber eyes wide with surprise. Her ears twitched as she let the words sink in before asking him.

"What does this mean?" She whispered and waited expectantly for an answer. Sunfall shivered as he felt the Starclan cat part souls and drift off.

"Lilystar, we only have to wait and when the time is right we shall know." His words echoed into the soft night and were lost as they gazed at the stars.


	3. Chapter 1

AN- Hey, might as well pop this one up as well. Review for more! ^^

* * *

Chapter 1

Maddy's dreams were filled with pain. She cringed as watched something transform, something suspiciously looking like her conscience. The creature let out a silent scream throwing its head back in agony. The hair was a long dark brown grew shorter and turned a dark black, cat ears sprouted from its head.

The creature curled up on the ground, and long black tail lashed out, the face shrunk into a cat's face. The teeth barred and green eyes shot open. Maddy gasped at the color, a striking frightening green. Their hands and feet turned into paws. The claws unsheathed and black fur grew and finally there was a flash.

Maddy turned her head away, the light blinding her. She was panicking as well, she had never had dream like this. What the heck was going on!? Finally the light subsided and the dark haired girl turned to look at the new creature more like a cat. She was a pitch black she-cat and she was curled tightly in a ball. The cat's eyes were squeezed shut and she was shivering violently.

Maddy narrowed her eyes in confusion, what was going on? She slowly approached, her footsteps echoing in the silent room. The cat's shivering froze as Maddy neared, she crouched down, and she was an arms-length away now. Her hand shook as she slowly brought it out.

With a flash the cat lunged, a snarl tore through its throat and teeth barred and claws unsheathed. The last thing Maddy saw before she woke up was the angry filled emerald green eyes of the black cat.

* * *

Brandon's dreams were not that much stranger. He had fallen asleep on the couch with Emily, his girlfriend laying his head against his chest. He had crashed after he ended the games with good slap to Brad for being an idiot. Now his dreams plagued him with a white tiger.

Brandon watched in amazement as a screaming teenage boy sprinted away from a brilliant white tiger. The stripes were lighter gray than black but specifics are not needed. They were in the middle of the jungle and the boy suddenly tripped. Brandon instinctively lunged out but felt resistance and watched in horror as the tiger lunged.

But it didn't happen as he had expected instead as the boy screamed the tiger leaped and landed. The tiger vanished straight through the boy and the boy's head was thrown back in a silent scream. There was a blinding flash and Brandon was shoved off his feet and thrown behind a fern.

He felt a sharping pain erupt in his head as he blinked open his eyes. He struggled to his knees and even more to his feet. Finally he peered over the ferns and where the boy was there was a brilliant white tom-cat. He was lying on his side paws splayed out. Brandon pushed past the ferns and walked slowly forward.

He leaned forward and his hand reached out cautiously towards him. Suddenly the tom leaped and claws flashed in the light. Brandon's eyes widened and he screamed just like the boy had and the last thing he saw before he woke up was a flash of bright green eyes.

* * *

Sunfall let out a moan as he felt a paw prod his side. He groaned and turned away from it. "Go away." He muttered.

"Sunfall," That voice was familiar, "Sunfall! Get up! Lilystar wants you!" The voice snapped and Sunfall let out a hiss through his teeth and rolled over facing his awaker. The owner was Brokenpaw, Lilystar's son.

"Why would your mother want me?" He asked still not getting up from his spot in the nest. His tail flicked back and forth in clear view so the young dark tabby could tell he was irritated.

"Well," Brokenpaw started, sarcasm formed in his tone and Sunfall quirked a brow, "You are her medicine cat so it wouldn't be _weird _if she wanted you."

Ooh, this little kit could be sarcastic and make point. He'd have to watch this one.

"Good point, anyhow you disturbed me, why didn't she come and get me herself?" He asked, stalling, he really didn't want to get up.

"She didn't want to face you in the morning." Brokenpaw was starting to get exasperated, Sunfall noticed, as he watched the young cat's ears flick irritably.

"Well Lilystar was smart; go tell her I'll be right there." Sunfall grunted as he stood on unsteady paws.

"Yes Sunfall." Brokenpaw dipped his head and turned sprinting out of the dim medicine den. He arched his back and his jaws parted as he yawned. He padded out of the den and into the hustle and bustle of camp. Two out of the three apprentices were practicing their moves in front of their den. Thrushstorm was yelling at a young warrior that had just crashed into him and spilled the moss from his jaws and then there was Lilystar. She was sitting on the stump that the clan gathered under and she was sitting on top of her den.

"Lilystar, you wanted me?" Sunfall meowed padding up to the beautiful she-cat. Her amber eyes glinted as she heard him. She glanced down and then leaped landing gracefully in front of him.

"Yes, come." She said briskly, her tail lashing as she vanished in her den which was shrouded in lichen. Sunfall pricked his ears in curiosity, what was her problem. He shrugged to himself and followed her in.

"Sunfall, we have a problem." Her voice was pricked with fright and that scared him. Lilystar was never scared, she was always fearless.

"What is it?" He asked slowly each word coming out as if she were stupid.

"I am not daft, Sunfall!" Lilystar snapped suddenly, her amber eyes glowing. Sunfall dipped his head afraid of her wrath.

"I understand, but what is the problem?" He meowed this time like he would normally talk to her.

"Starclan has spoken again, this time to me. We must take Thrushstorm with us to the south border and west border, I don't know why but we have to." She meowed and Sunfall sat back, his eyes wide in surprise.

"But Lilystar-"

"There are no but's please get your brother and then we shall head there." Lilystar meowed sharply, once again catching the golden tom off guard. Sunfall stood and dipped his head.

"Yes, Lilystar." He meowed and turned away heading off to find Thrushstorm.

* * *

Maddy groaned as she woke up, her head throbbed and so did her back. Her dreams replayed over and over as she blinked open her eyes. The first thing she saw was the sunlight flittering through tree leaves. She narrowed her eyes in and confusion and stood uneasily. Her leg hit something soft and she turned to glance back.

What the heck!? Her leg was covered in black fur and her side was as well. Her tail came into view and that's when she realized she was a cat. She glanced down the rest of her body and tested her ears and tail. Great, just great. She was a cat, but then again did she really have a life to go back to?

She frowned at the thought, she didn't really. She didn't have many friends and her parents didn't notice her. It might not be that bad as a cat. She glanced back down at the fur her leg had touched, it was a white pelt with black spots dotting across it. She glanced to her right and saw a white tom snuggled close to cream gold she-cat. Her eyes traveled across the other cat. She was a smooth honey colored and was pressed against the spotted tom's stomach.

"Hey." A voice whispered quietly, apparently they didn't want to wake anybody. Maddy turned to look at the source and noticed the other cat finally. He was a dark silver tabby almost gray. His blue eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Hey." She whispered cautiously, her ears flattened to her head. She didn't trust in cat around her unless she knew them.

"My name's River." He murmured glancing at the others. He was studying each one of them and a light shone in his eyes as he looked at her.

"River?" Maddy said in quiet surprise, this was one of people who had come to party last night and had actually stayed. "It's me Maddy."

"Maddy?" His gaze was questioning before he finally meowed out in small tone. "I know what happened."

"You-you what?" She stuttered, her green eyes wide with surprise. Surprise seemed to be the biggest emotion at the moment.

"When you and Brandon argued last night over the warriors' book, our genes mutated and when we awoke this morning we were cats. If I am correct through is no way out of this."

Blah, Blah, Blah, never getting out of this were the only words she heard.

"What?" The word tumbled out of her mouth and she quickly shut it.

"We are never going to be humans again." He stated simply and sighed as if he were talking to a two year old.

"Great. Just great, we are all going to die because we have no idea what we are doing." She let a soft hiss escape before looking around and watching the others wake up.

I will not bore you with everybody waking up and getting to meet each other. If you want it I will add it but I think it's just filler.

The cream she-cat was Emily; she had kicked Brandon, the white tom, in the face when she had wakened. The honey colored she-cat was Maci, the only friend who had stayed after the others had ran and the black and white tom was Brad. River explained quickly about their predicament. He 'conveniently' forgot about telling them about the way out.

"Is there a way out?" Maci asked from her spot next to Maddy, her amber eyes showed the fright that she refused to show on the outside.

"I have no idea," River shook his head, "I mean we can try, but for all we know it is all a lost hope." He gave Maddy a knowing glance and she shivered, she didn't want to be a part of this.

"Well brain-wizz," Brandon's snarl made her break the gaze she had with River and her head snapped in his direction, "You better figure out a way to get out of here."

"It's not like you have a life back there, your baseball career is trash." River said calmly, obviously not afraid of the bigger tom.

"Why you little-" He snarled and leaped at River, suddenly the silver tabby lost all the bravado and cowered as Brandon leaped. Maddy acted on instinct and leaped at him. She crashed with him in mid-air.

Her claws dug softly into his shoulders and neck. She didn't want to injure him but she wanted to give him a message.

"He is our only way out of here! Do not kill him!" It's not like she cared about River. She just wanted a reason to tackle the insolent, big fat, full of himself tom.

"I can do what I want!" He snarled and with a flash his claws came out and raked across her cheek and she stumbled away at the force of the imact. Blood poured freely from the wound on her cheek and she winced as she moved her jaw.

Brandon scrambled to his paws and locked eyes with her, his green eyes were wide and frightened. His paw hang limply in the air, blood splattered against it.


	4. Chapter 2

AN- Hey, back, once again. Please review! Please! Please! Anyways, just yeah review.

* * *

Chapter 2

Brandon stared at her. The deep wound in her cheek was dripping with dark crimson drops. Brandon glanced down at his white paw now covered with red drops that had started to dry. He had acted out of defense. He hadn't meant to hit her or even scratch her.

Maddy was still staring at him and panicking rose up in his chest and he spoke with surprise as the words tumbled out of his mouth-

"What the heck happened?" He stuttered, his paw falling soundlessly to the ground. He blinked quickly glancing around. His gaze traveled over everybody, Brad and Emily were staring at him with wide eyes and River was standing behind Maci for safety.

"You-You hit me!" She snarled furiously. Her eyes were alight with a fury and he could feel the hatred start flow from Maci and River.

"Look," He defended even though there wasn't much to defend, "You attacked me, and I was only defending myself!" He spat, his tail lashing angrily.

"You were going to attack River." She spat right back in his face, teeth barred. Her ears were flattened to her head and she looked _mad_.

"He called my baseball career trash!" He snarled once again. His baseball career **was** not trash.

"It **is** trash! They just felt bad for you so the invited you to play in the practice season. They wouldn't allow you in anyway; you're sixteen flipping years old!" She snapped, she took a step forward. Brandon faltered, he hadn't thought about it like that before. He was sixteen and the major leaguers were at least twenty-one.

"That's not true!" He said, his voice rising, "It's not true!" He shouted, his ears to his head. He took a few steps back before turning and stalking angrily into the forest. The ferns swallowing the white tom up.

Maddy stared after him, anger boiling steam out of her ears. She was mad and in the pain. Her cheek stung with a fire that even surprised her. She had never felt pain like this and by the look on Brandon's face it must've been deep.

"Maddy, come here." River meowed as the silence of the forest suddenly erupted and birds started twittering. She padded over slowly, and winced as she felt her nose twitch and her whiskers, blood still slowly fell down her cheek.

She sat beside him and he padded up and licked her cheek softly. She let out a yelp through her teeth and pulled away.

"Maddy," River scowled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You want it to be infected?" He snapped as she grunted and turned to face him again.

"Why did you save me?" He asked curiously as he cleaned her cheek. She winced every once in a while and she answered carefully.

"I needed a reason to tackle the idiot." She mumbled quietly and her tail wrapped tightly around her paws as she sat.

"Did you really?" He asked glancing up at her, being a little bit shorter than her. That look- I don't believe for a second- crossed his face.

"You think I was trying to save your sorry little butt- you think I like you?" She asked her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Well-" He said blushing, glancing down at his paws, "Sort of."

"No, I would never. I mean no offense or anything but you're a nerd." She said pulling away shaking her head. This little kid thought that _she_ liked _him?_ No.

"I'm sorry, River, but you're just not my type." She muttered shaking her head turning away from him.

"It's all right." He meowed quietly and turned away to sit quietly. She turned to face the others and saw them talking quietly among themselves. Brad looked up his amber eyes were dark.

"I'm going to go get Brandon, he's going to get himself killed." He meowed, his voice harsh and seemed to just spew out hate.

"You do that," She meowed and then added quietly, "You're not going to be missed." His head snapped in her direction before stalking off into the ferns after Brandon.

* * *

"Why did I have to come?" Thrushstorm whined, his head thrown back as he padded along the well-trodden path into the south side of the territory. Sunfall flattened his ears trying desperately to block out the noise. It hadn't taken much to convince the dark tortoiseshell tom to come. The memory flashed in his mind as he found his distraction.

_Sunfall padded out of Lilystar's den and spotted Thrushstorm still talking to the younger warrior._

_"Thrushstorm!" He shouted, his ears pricked as he waited for his brother's response. Thrushstorm looked up as did the younger warrior apparently it was Jaynose, the small gray tom was frowning as he flicked an ear trying to get an annoying piece of moss out._

_"Sunfall! What do you want?" He grunted as he flicked a piece of moss in front of Jaynose who stumbled away._

_"Lilystar wants both of us to go with her to the south border, she won't tell me for what reason but she wants both of us to go." The pale orange tom meowed dipping his head to Jaynose._

_"Who will run camp?" Thrushstorm meowed and gathered the moss up with a paw. He tossed some more at Jaynose and glared at him._

_"Shadowpelt can." Sunfall suggested shrugging and glanced towards the dark warrior. She was resting in the shade of the warriors den, snoring softly._

_"But, she's not responsible enough." Thrushstorm whined. "She's plenty responsible enough, now she's watching camp or Lilystar will punish you." Sunfall hissed and both the warriors in front of him froze. Sunfall never got angry._

_"Fine but Jaynose has to clean up the moss." Thrushstorm said stubbornly. Sunfall sighed and turned to look at the warrior mentioned._

_"Fine." He muttered and Jaynose started to clean the moss and that's when Lilystar showed up and they left._

Sunfall chuckled to himself and Lilystar's tail shot up suddenly. He silenced himself and Thrushstorm's ears pricked up and he stared ahead into the bushes. Sunfall peered over his shoulder and saw four cats sitting quietly in the forest in front of them.

* * *

Brandon paced back and forth in his hidden clearing. Fury boiled up inside of him, they had lied to him! I mean yeah it did seem a little weird that they asked him to join the spring team but didn't they ask every teen boy that wanted to be a major league baseball player?

He shook his head furiously and countiuned to pace back and forth. He had left the private school for baseball. He had run away from the place he had grown up in. He didn't run away from the place it's self but for the person that had entered into it.

Not River, not Maci, but Maddy. She had been the only girl ever not to fall down at his feet to worship his good looks. She would scoff and scowl at him when he flattered himself. He would make fun of her and joke about her but it didn't faze her. She countiuned her attitude towards him and he realized with a shock that he couldn't capture this girl's heart.

He had run away from her because she had intimidated him, showed him not every female loved him.

"You're not thinking about Maddy, are you?" Brad's voice broke his thoughts and Brandon turned to glare at him.

"No." He scoffed, "Why would I be?" He questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"You just slapped her, why _wouldn't _you be?" Brad said, insisting that the truth come out of him. Brandon turned away from the eyes of his best friend.

"Good point. I didn't mean to, honest it was just out of instinct. I guess." He shrugged, tail lashing as he turned to glare at his friend.

"I didn't say you meant too and I don't have anything else to say but let's go back, the sun is setting or at least it looks like it." Brad said glancing towards the sun and turning back in the direction of the sun. Brandon sighed and followed Brad back towards the group.

* * *

Sunfall watched them curiously, there were four and suddenly the bushes rustled and two toms walked out, six. The prophecy flashed in his mind and he froze briefly sharing a knowing glance with the dark brown tabby she-cat.

Sunfall watched Lilystar slid forward and she walked through the bushes. Thrushstorm and Sunfall on her tail.

* * *

Maddy sent a glare towards Brandon and suddenly the bushes rustled behind her and she spun around greeted the three cats walked towards them.

"Hello." The dark brown tabby she-cat meowed, her ears pricked in curiosity.

"Hello." Maddy greeted dipping her head. They seemed friendly enough but she was still cautious.

"You are on Fallenclan territory, do you know that?" She asked, her voice smooth and decisive.

"No…"

"Lilystar." Lilystar meowed dipping her head.

"No, Lilystar. We didn't know that." Maddy dipped her head and Maci and River padded behind her. Emily sat next to Brandon and Brad was standing.

"Well, we will gladly accept you in the clan if you are looking for a place to sleep and rest." Lilystar said, her gaze traveling over every single one of them.

"We would like that, thank you." Maddy sighed in relief, her eyes closing. She would never be able to keep them alive.

"Your names." Suddenly Lilystar's eyes sparked and Maddy got the feeling that she did not want kittypets to join her clan.

"I am Midnight. This is Honey-" She gestured towards Maci, "River," Towards River, "Gold," Towards Emily, "Patch," Towards Brad, "And Hawk." She flicked her tail towards Brandon. Brandon narrowed his eyes at her and she mouthed, _I'll explain later._

"Welcome to Fallenclan. Follow me." Lilystar purred and padded away the toms following her. Maci, she should start calling them by their rogue names now. Honey, River, and Gold followed them, but before she could follow as well Brandon, Hawk, stopped her.

"What was that?" He snapped. Green eyes sparking with anger.

"They would never accept soft house pets. We have to have rogue names to be accepted. Either you get Brandon back and die and or accept Hawk and live. I suggest you take the Hawk route." She flicked her ears and made sure to toss her head to show him her scratch for good measure.


	5. Chapter 3

AN- Keep Reviewing! I'll keep posting!

* * *

Chapter 3

Brandon, Hawk, padded after Maddy, Midnight, as she stalked through the bushes. The toss of her head with the scratch showing was a little too overboard. He could have done without the painful reminder. Brad snorted and followed her.

"Come on, you slow pokes!" Lilystar called over her shoulder. Brandon snorted, he shouldn't even been following her anyway. They should be trying to find a way out of this mess.

"Where are we going?" Maci meowed from in front of him and behind a fern. His ears pricked, he wanted at least know where he was going.

"Fallenclan camp, it's in a valley just north of us, no cat knows where except for Fallenclan." The dark tortoiseshell tom called over his shoulder. His amber eyes glowed with the secrecy of it.

"Hmm." Was all Brandon had to say, he nodded silently and walked on in silence. His thoughts traveled back to Midnight. He snorted quietly to himself as he thought about her new rogue name. She was a midnight black cat. Black cats are bad luck right? Midnight was that black cat in his life bringing all the bad luck it could bring him even when he left the school in 8th grade.

The pale orange tom had started to say something and Hawk faded out of his thoughts to listen to him.

"Fallenclan is delightful clan to be in-" He meowed before being rudely interrupted by the dark tom in front of him. "We will not accept you easily, just warning you." Honey froze and she looked up at the dark tom.

"Thrushstorm!" Sunfall snapped, glancing back at Honey. Thrushstorm shrugged, flicking his ears glancing at Lilystar who didn't even turn back to look at them.

"Lilystar doesn't care." He pointed out and suddenly Lilystar's tail shot up silencing the bickering toms. Their heads snapped up simultaneously and Hawk was impressed at the swiftness. He guessed many years of being warriors they had to be quick.

"Shut up, we are near Risenclan territory." She whispered fiercely, her ears twitching as she listened to the forest around them. Hawk glanced towards the other side of the border, the ground had started sloping upwards towards mountains in the west.

* * *

Midnight watched Lilystar's attention. She wanted to try to the best warrior that she could be. She still held the horrible thought of Hawk in the back of her mind but she ignored it as she watched the three warriors react.

"Lilystar, I never thought you could be so lowly." Midnight spun around towards the new voice. The owner, a dark brown tabby tom, stood behind them with a white she-cat with a black face.

"As if, Bearstar!" Lilystar snapped, her ears to her head. She immediately crouched into a defensive position and her tail lashed behind her.

"Accept pathetic kittypets? Really?" He scoffed, glancing over at the she-cat by his side that shook her head, "I never thought _you _of all cats would do that."

"Shut your sorry little mouth before I do it for you, you have no room to speak." Lilystar growled shaking her head furiously. Midnight was surprised, Lilystar was really mad. What did she have against this tom?

"Ooh, big words from you especially since your s-" Bearstar was caught off as the she-cat covered his mouth with her tail.

"Bearstar, we are not here for a battle, remember?" The white she-cat meowed, her amber eyes glowed. Bearstar glanced at her and he turned to look at Lilystar.

"Excuse me for my…" He searched for a word, his eyes roaming across Fallenclan territory, "behavior." He finally found it his eyes darkening.

"You are not excused." Lilystar muttered standing up and shaking out her pelt. Bearstar raised an eyebrow before continuing.

"Anyway, I am here to warn you. I saw these pathetic cats earlier," He gestured towards the six cats and Midnight wrinkled her nose at him, "and they are not safe, get rid of them while you still have the chance or I _will _get rid of them for you." He meowed before turning and walking back up the hill.

Lilystar growled low in her throat and turned to stalk away.

"Lilystar," Sunfall meowed, his tone held a note of warning in it, "You do stupid stuff when you're angry, calm down. Go hunt. Thrushstorm and I will take these cats back to camp." He suggested, well it sounded more like a demand.

"Sunfall," She trailed off, her amber gaze falling to the ground. It surprised her, really. Lilystar could get so angry and then with one word of the pale orange tom cool down. Midnight cocked her head, they didn't have a secret relationship did they?

"No, don't 'Sunfall' me, I am your medicine cat you do as I say." Lilystar frowned at him before nodding and turning walking into the bushes. The six looked at each other in confusion before glancing at the two toms.

"Come now, you don't want to be on Lilystar's bad side. So don't follow her." Thrushstorm meowed glaring in Patch's generally direction.

"Hey!" Patch said, he was obviously very offended. Midnight snickered as did Honey. It sounded weird to call them by their new names, but I guess she was just going to have to get used to it.

"What? I saw you had your eyes on her." Thrushstorm meowed nonchalantly, but protectiveness slid into his voice. Patch mocked him as he turned his back and Hawk let out a short laugh before following him.

The trip to camp was silent expect for a few pointer by either Sunfall or Thrushstorm and Midnight was hating the silence. Finally Thrushstorm stopped in front of an opening in the ground.

"Your camp is underground?" Honey said, appalled. She backed up into River who stumbled and fell to the hard forest floor.

"No, this is just the entrance." Sunfall glanced up at them smirking evilly before walking into the tunnel.

"You go first, I'll make sure nobody comes." Thrushstorm meowed glancing through the bushes around the entrance. Hawk shrugged and followed Sunfall. Patch then cautiously walked in, the darkness more menacing to him than anything else.

"Do I have to?" Gold whined, her voice more irritating than anything. Midnights rolled her eyes and snapped, "Yes, now go!" She hissed. The golden she-cat looked at her making a face before slipping into the darkness. Maci and River followed quietly and then Midnight padded in.

The darkness swallowed her up and she was slightly frightened. She could hear the paw steps of the cats in front of her and Thrushstorm's behind her. The ground was rough and she sank her claws softly into the earth below. The scent was slightly overwhelming as if many cats had been here.

She looked up, realizing she had been looking down and saw the lichen covering the exit. Sun poured through it and dappled the dirt behind it. Midnight padded forward and slid through the lichen and was shocked at the sight.

The camp was a like a huge shovel just took a scoop out of the earth. Caves lined the walls and brambles and thorns stood proudly at the top, blocking out anything and everything. A huge tree stump sat the farthest from her, across camp. Lichen covered a small entrance at the bottom and she recognized the leaders den immediately.

Sunfall broke off from the group and vanished under a big boulder a few fox-lengths away. He didn't reappear and she guessed that was the medicine cat den.

"Well, this is our camp. The medicine den is under the boulder over there." He gestured with his tail to the spot where Sunfall disappeared to. "The nursery, where the kits and mothers are kept, is up there." He meowed tossing his head in opposite direction. The nursery was a cave rested in the middle of the one of the walls, a small slope led upwards. Ferns sprouted in front of the entrance, blocking it from view.

"The warriors and apprentice den are on the other side of camp up on that wall. They are right next to each other but the warriors' slightly higher than the apprentices." Thrushstorm explained. Midnight glanced over and saw the dens, a winding path up the wall led up to two different dens.

"Finally the last den, the elders den, is close to the ground because, well, they're old." The tom shrugged, the den wasn't that high off the ground like Thrushstorm said was covered with ferns like the nursery.

"Well that was the tour of camp. Don't expect any more or any less. Lilystar will deal with you when you get back. You shall sleep under that bunch of bushes," He pointed with his tail towards a cluster of bushes next to the tunnel entrance of camp. With that the tortoiseshell tom turned and bounded towards the warriors den, scaling the wall effortlessly and vanishing inside.

"Thanks." Hawk snorted and rolled his eyes turning towards the bunch of bushes. Patch and Gold followed him. Honey and River stayed next to her. She glanced at them and shrugged.

"Well I guess we wait for Lilystar to get back." She meowed and followed Hawk's lead to the bushes.

* * *

Lilystar decided not to hunt and paced back and forth in the training hollow. Her ears were flattened to her head as she thought about Bearstar.

Why had he almost brought Brokenpaw up? Brokenpaw was no business of his! Brokenpaw would always be her son no matter who the father was.

She sighed and collapsed on the spot. Bearstar was the annoying thorn in her side she could never find. He was her rival leader and her, her- No. She thought furiously and stood quickly. Her ears to her head she turned to slash at an unseen opponent.

She would never think that again. She countiuned attacking her invisible enemy, letting her anger out on the cat. Bearstar. Bearstar. Bearstar! The curse on her life! She spun around and landed, pretending to place her claws on the cat's neck. She glared down at the sand. This was where it happened. She swung her paw across the ground, scarring.

Never again.


	6. Chapter 4

AN- Thanks for your precious reviews. ^-^

Chapter 4

Midnight curled up under the bush. They didn't have nests under here and a few of the warriors were asking Thrushstorm about having a guard posted. She guessed that this was the prisoner bush.

"When will that she-cat come back?" Hawk moaned and rolled over to look at the entrance tunnel. Midnight studied his back, his shoulders were well muscled and his haunches seemed the same too. He would be a great fighter one day. His tail tip twitched and he turned his head to look at her.

"Caught you staring." He chuckled, his whiskers twitching in amusement, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"You better shut you face so I can resist scarring that." She sneered, her ears flattened to her head. His face darkened considerably.

"You countiuned to remind me, don't you think I regret that?" He growled his voice low in his throat. She was surprised by the look on face and by the tone of his voice. He was never like this; did he really regret scratching her?

"Well why wouldn't you?" She replied shakily, this wasn't going where she had planned. Normally they would have a yelling match before she stole something and took off.

"Because I am not that heartless, Midnight, you of all cats should know that by now." He snapped and stood, his hackles rising. He turned and glared at her before stalking out. She watched him wide-eyed head out into the middle of camp.

"Great, look what you've done!" Patch growled and stood up as well following the fuming tom out.

"I never thought he had feelings…" Midnight muttered staring out after them. Emily huffed and turned a glare on her, was everybody mad at her today or what? River was mad, Hawk was mad, Path was mad, Emily was mad, her only friend right now was Honey and even then she might turn her back on Midnight.

"He dated me!" Gold growled her ears to her head and her amber eyes narrowed down to slits.

"He only dated you for popularity!" Midnight snapped and suddenly regretted it; she wasn't supposed to know that.

"He-he-he never loved me?" She stuttered and suddenly all her anger and all her hatred vanished and turned into pain and sadness.

"Of course he didn't." She spat, might as well keep the truth going for it had already had come out.

"How dare him!" Gold snarled and stalked out of the bush and towards and Hawk. Midnight's eyes gleamed with excitement and she leaped up to follow her. Honey stood up uneasily and followed quietly. River groaned and stood up and followed both she-cats out.

* * *

Hawk sat down in the middle of camp unaware of the eyes that were on him. Patch wasn't that far behind and sat down next to him, his face was stone-cold.

"What-" Before Hawk could get the sentence out a loud screech erupted from the bushes. Hawk and Patch spun around and saw a fuming Gold. Both toms froze and stared at her.

"Hawk! You don't love me! I loved you!" She screeched, her ears flattened to her head. She glared at him and Patch took a few steps away from him. Hawk glared at his friend briefly before looking at Gold again.

Midnight and Honey were padding out and a smirk was on Midnight's face. She had told her!? How dare her!

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have dated you unless I did." Hawk explained quickly and panic started to set in as he searched for answers to her impossible questions.

"No, Midnight told me you dated me for popularity." Gold's eyes were darker than he had ever seen them even when they were humans.

He sighed, no getting out of this one without having terrible consequences. "Fine, I never loved you and yes I only dated you for popularity." He muttered glancing away from her, ashamed.

"I hate you." She said simply and she turned and stalked away. She was heading out of camp just as Lilystar walked in. Lilystar glanced at her and then at the other five. Midnight pointed to Hawk and Hawk pointed to Midnight.

"Where are you going?" Lilystar demanded, stopping her by standing her way. Gold paused and cast a glare over her shoulder, "I'm leaving." She said simply and took a step around Lilystar and padded out.

* * *

"I'll follow her, make sure she doesn't get hurt. I am not needed here anyway." River said, his eyes grew dark and he turned his gaze on Midnight, she frowned at him before watching him pad away and follow Gold, no Emily, out.

Midnight glanced down at her paws, they had just lost two out of their six that made them four. She frowned at herself before turning to face Hawk. She wasn't surprised to see him glaring at her. That glare she was used to, but the hurt in his eyes she had never seen before.

"Well, that was entertaining." A voice mewed from the crowd around them. Midnight looked around for the voice and saw a young dark brown tabby tom.

"Brokenpaw." Lilystar scolded, the tom shrugged and Lilystar padded past him. Midnight guessed this was her son.

"Now that Fallenclan has gathered to watch that delightful show please gather under the stump for a clan meeting. You four come sit under the stump please." She meowed and gestured with her head to the bottom of the stump. She bounded forward and with a leap landed on top of the stump.

"Fallenclan, as all of you know, is precariously low on warriors." She started, her ears pricked as she gazed around camp at all the cats below her. Midnight shifted uneasily as all the eyes traveled to her and her friends.

"We had six but just a few moments ago we lost two and they became four." She froze as she said this and locked eyes with Sunfall who was sitting in the back. Midnight cocked her head to the side, what was wrong?

* * *

Sunfall listened and the prophecy flashed in his mind again and again and the four cats sitting at the bottom of stump were the four the prophecy was talking about. He was sure of it.

"What's wrong, Sunfall?" A soft voice meowed. He glanced over his shoulder and spotted Roseleaf.

"It's nothing, Roseleaf, I promise." Sunfall chuckled but he was a terrible liar. Roseleaf gave him a look.

"I know you better than anyone, Sunfall." She reminded, glancing over at him with that same look that she always had.

"It's nothing that you have to worry about, Roseleaf. If it endangered your kits, I would tell you." Sunfall soothed and Roseleaf nodded sitting next to him.

"These four have agreed to come join our clan and will receive their warrior names at the end of the next moon. If anybody has any complaints you will be teaching these cats yourselves." Lilystar meowed and sent a glare over the crowd.

Sunfall chuckled as the mumbling crowd immediately went silent. Lilystar knew exactly what to say to scare her clan and what to convince.

"With that, Thrushstorm will arrange the patrols tonight."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Midnight stared ahead at her words. They were going to be _warriors _at the end of the next moon. The next moon! She had always dreamed of being a cat, always. Her life would be simpler and she wouldn't have to worry about other humans, but Honey, Patch, and Hawk. Hawk. She narrowed her eyes as she thought about him.

She would have to deal with that idiot until she died. She sighed and stood as Lilystar dismissed the clan. Midnight frowned considerable as she padded away, away from the other cats.

"Midnight, Hawk, Twilightfoot, and Lionfur, I want you four to go on a hunting patrol we are low on food. Lionfur I want you to teach these cats how to hunt." Thrushstorm called and golden tabby tom walked up and she-cat padding up after them.

"I'm Lionfur." The tom meowed and dipped his head. Hawk padded up behind her and she cast a glare at him before dipping her head in greeting. Hawk copied and waited for the she-cat to introduce herself.

"I am Twilightfoot." She meowed quietly and smiled at Hawk. She was a beautiful she-cat. Her golden and white tabby fur gleamed in the fading sun. She cast a glance over at Hawk and felt a spark of jealously. What? She was feeling jealousy to a she-cat she would come to respect?

"Twilightfoot." Hawk said in awe before shaking his head quickly breaking the trance. Twilightfoot quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Lionfur who shook his head chuckling.

"Are you laughing at me?" Hawk growled dangerously, his ears flattened to his head. Midnight leaped into the conversation.

"Hawk, these are elder warriors and we _will _respect them." She said harshly glaring at him. He frowned but looked away. Lionfur let out a snort of approval or something and turned padding into the dark tunnel out of camp.

Twilightfoot followed her tail lashing back and forth behind her. Midnight turned one last glare on the white tom before following them out with 'humph.' Starclan, that tom could get irritating.

"Where are we going?" Midnight asked as they padded along through the dark tunnel, the soft thud of their steps echoed in her ears.

"North, that's where the lakes are." Lionfur called over his shoulder as he exited the tunnel.

"Fish and many other rodents like water voles live there and aren't that hard to catch because they are fat off of new-leaf prey." Twilightfoot added as started down a hill heading the direction of north.

"Do the water voles taste good?" Hawk asked curiously calling up to the warriors ahead of them.

"You haven't tasted water vole? Really?" Lionfur asked, his whiskers twitching in amusement, Midnight could hardly see in the dark but she saw the flash of them when the moon light touched them. Wait, the moon was already out? Wow, that was really fast.

"No sir, I haven't." Hawk meowed honestly. Midnight pricked her ears; he was taking this 'respect' thing to a whole new level.

"Sir, now am I?" Lionfur chuckled, Twilightfoot joined in and the soft chuckling filled their ears as the forest went silent to listen.

"Sorry, should I call you Lionfur or…?" Hawk mumbled, clearly embarrassed, Midnight grinned and kept her face out of view of his so he couldn't see the laughter on her face and glare at her.

"It's Lionfur." The golden tom called and stopped suddenly. Twilightfoot raised her tail and both cats stopped. Hawk glanced around Midnight trying desperately to see what was going on, Midnight couldn't see what was going on either and tried just as desperately as Hawk to see what was happening.

"It's a herd of deer, they're in the field. We don't hunt deer but they will alert prey that we are here." Lionfur meowed quietly, his ears pricked, "You have got to be quiet." He said with a growl and looked at Midnight and Hawk. Hawk made a face and Midnight nodded quietly.

"Let's go." He whispered and leaped into the green field turned silver by the moon light and they all bounded away. The deer around them didn't even know they were there.

"Where's the lake!" Hawk called out quietly, as he ran beside them, their paw steps matched and she frowned at that but she shook it off. She couldn't hate everything about him.

"Not far ahead." Twilightfoot answered just as quiet as he was. Hawk nodded and was silent. Midnight frowned and felt that spark of jealousy. Why was she feeling this? She shouldn't, she should hate him with all she has.

The lake was not far ahead like Twilightfoot said and she noticed that the lake sparkled against the moon light. It was a beautiful sight and she gasped.

The warriors slowed down and she stopped as Lionfur slowed down to walk.

"What do you want to learn first? Fishing or hunting?" Lionfur asked, pricking his ears as he turned around to face them.

"I want to hunt first." Midnight meowed her eyes lit up as she waited expectantly to see which warrior would accompany her.

"I will fish first." Hawk meowed with excitement. His eyes grew wide with excitement.

"I will take Midnight hunting and Twilightfoot you will take Hawk fishing." Lionfur nodded to Twilightfoot and she gave a nod back.

What!? Hawk was going to get Twilightfoot! What! Why? Why did this have to happen to her? She flattened her ears and turned away.

"Midnight, is everything okay?" Lionfur asked. "Yes, let's just go." She meowed and padded away.

* * *

Hawk watched the black she-cat pad off into the shadows; they immediately swallowed her up as if she was their own.

"Come on Hawk." Twilightfoot purred and she slipped into the water and sat in the shallowness. Was Hawk imagining things or was she sparkling? The moonlight lit up her fur wet fur.

"Now, don't get the wrong idea, Hawk, we are strictly warriors before lovers and we will never be lovers." She chided and padded further in the water. Hawk shook his head, what a silly idea. He padded in after her and she waited for him. He forgot how hard it was to swim with four legs. He had tried before when he was like seven.

"Okay so you're going to dive down into the water," She meowed and gestured with her head into the depths. They were standing on a drop off and the world below glowed with sometime of coral.

"What is that?" He interrupted pointing to the glowing coral. Twilightfoot laughed and shook her head.

"That's phantom coral. It glows in the dark, we meet Starclan down there." She laughed and looked down at the coral through the water.

"Wait, how long can you hold your breath?" Hawk asked in surprise. Twilightfoot laughed loudly, that was such a sweet sound.

"No, there is an underwater cave. Anyway, you dive after fish. See?" She meowed and dived down after a big trout that swam by their paws. She swam expertly after the beautiful fish. Hawk watched in awe as she swam and with one lunge her claws looked around the fish and she swam upward.

She broke the surface and dug her teeth into its neck killing it swiftly. Hawk just stared at her. He was still standing in the water and white and golden she-cat stared at him.

"What?" She asked and swam up to him. He moved out of the way and let her climb up onto the edge. She held the fish tightly in her jaws not letting it go.

"Nothing, it's just I've never seen a cat catch a fish before." He muttered and she let out a muffled sound. It sounded like a laugh.

"I'll let you try in a second." She said with a muffled smirk. Hawk nodded and followed her back to the bank. She plopped the fish onto the bank and turned to look at him.

"Go." She said nudging him with her nose. He turned to glare at her before padding back into the water. His fur clung to him and he hated it.

"Fine." He grunted and leaped off the drop off. He was instantly under the water and it surged in his ears. A fish swam right past his nose and he lunged at with his mouth open. Water surged in there too. He choked and swam quickly to the surface not wanting to die. He broke the surface and took a deep gulp of air.

"Good job, you caught water!" Twilightfoot called from the bank a chuckle erupting from her mouth. He grunted and swam back down and swam after the fish. His claws unsheathed and he reached for the fish in front of him. He felt satisfaction as it closed around the fish and he gripped it with his mouth. It flopped back and forth in his mouth as he swam upward and towards the drop off edge.

He broke the surface and killed it easily as he was above the water. The flopping ceased and he padded proudly through the water towards Twilightfoot with the fish in his mouth.

"Better job. You caught a fish!" She cheered and she padded forward to greet him. He smirked at her winking before padding back onto the bank.

The bushes rustled and Twilightfoot immediately got tense and so did he. Midnight and Lionfur broke through the foliage.


	8. Chapter 6

AN- Sorry if this chapter took too long I'm having a major Writer's Block I think it is and I can't think of anything. So please don't hate and review. I'm always willing to take helpful suggestions.

* * *

Chapter 6

Midnight padded up to the lake Lionfur not far behind her. She spotted Twilightfoot and Hawk laughing together. She narrowed her eyes dangerously but shook her head once again. Her mouse dangling in her jaws swung back and forth and slapped her in the face. Lionfur let out a snort of laughter. She turned to glance at him and laughed too.

Hawk glanced up at her quieting down his laughter and so did Twilightfoot. Two fish lay at their paws and Midnight saw their massive size.

"Impressive." She meowed around the mouse. Hawk raised an eyebrow; he seemed to see her bright eyes and the laughter. She smirked; maybe he thought she hit it off with Lionfur.

"It's not like yours is." Hawk said nonchalantly. Midnight chuckled; he _did _have a bad poker face. He frowned at her.

"Your hunt looks like it was some-what successful." Twilightfoot meowed, studying both hers and Lionfur's prey with critizing eyes.

"Yours wasn't as successful as ours." Lionfur said teasingly glancing at the two fish. Twilightfoot smiled and shook her head.

"One of us couldn't swim." She snickered glancing at Hawk; he flattened his ears to his head and looked away.

"Let's go back to camp, Lilystar is probably wondering where we are." The golden and white tabby nodded in the direction of camp. Midnight was amazed at their sense of direction, she knew in what generally direction it was but not entirely where it _was._ If that made any sense…

Hawk nodded and grabbed his fish proudly glaring at Midnight; she returned the glare and lifted her mouse higher. Lionfur padded back through meadow now clear of deer.

"Where'd all the deer go?" Hawk asked but it came out as "Where'f alf thef deef gof?" She chuckled and didn't speak.

"There is a better way to carry your prey without having it deter your speaking." Twilightfoot purred and glanced back towards Hawk. The fish was situated off to the side, she had dug her teeth into the fish's back and it was securely hooked in but she could easily speak.

"How'd you do that?" Hawk managed to get that out as he shifted the fish around in his mouth. Lionfur stopped and Twilightfoot turned towards him. She showed him the fish in her mouth and he realized that she had one tooth hooked into the fish.

"Oh." He meowed and Midnight watched she wasn't going to be talking any time soon so she didn't copy. Lionfur started to pad away and they followed.

"So did you have fun with Lionfur?" Hawk asked with disgust, his ears flattened to his head.

"Ooh, are you jealous?" She teased, she had decided to hold the mouse by its tail and it worked pretty well. She waited for his answer and got kind of anxious. She wanted answer out of him and she wanted it fast. She couldn't stand waiting and was going to tackle him for it if he didn't answer.

"No!" He answered quickly; his ears flattening to his head and he turned to glance away, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Her mouth formed a straight line as she took his statement in, why did he answer so quickly, why was he acting like this, why-

"Midnight, watch out you're about to walk into the tree." Lionfur warned from a few feet away and just as she turned to look at him in confusion, she crashed head first into the tree. The impact sent her brain into a jumble and all her thoughts turned to mush.

She took a step backing and shook her head. The ringing in her ears was cleared out by the snorts of laughter she heard from a certain white tom and she was planning said tom's death as she spun around to glare at him.

Hawk was sitting there, literally sitting there laughing. He doubled over with laughter. How funny could that have been? She snorted in disgust and with a sheathed paw smacked him over the head, knocking him into silence.

"Okay, that was uncalled for." He growled furiously; his pricking up in annoyance and the flickering white behind him indicated that his tail was lashing.

"Oh, was it? Because I think almost dying in laughter because I ran into a tree is _not _that funny." She returned, glancing at him. They had stopped walking and Lionfur and Twilightfoot were standing next to each other watching them. She frowned at them briefly before returning to Hawk.

"It was to me! It isn't every day grade-A student, Maddy Carson, is crashing into a tree with a mouse in her mouth!" He retaliated with a gleam in his eye. It wasn't that good-I-have-a-secret gleam. It was that you-better-shut-your-mouth-before-I-kill-you gleam.

"Are you going to scratch me again? Did that make you feel better when you scratched me? Did you enjoy slapping me?" She snarled and her mouse fell to the soft dusty ground. It landed with a soft 'thud' but she hardly noticed it. She was so mad at him that she didn't have the attention span to pay attention to the warriors or the sounds around her.

"Will stop bringing that up?" He snapped, his eyes glowing with malice. "I didn't mean to! How many times do I have to tell you? I. Was. On. Defensive!" He snapped and his hackles rose as he unsheathed his claws. They gleamed in the moon light and she narrowed his eyes at him.

"Didn't mean to? Didn't mean TO?" She screeched, the whole forest could hear her she guessed, but she did not care on single Starclan forsaken bit. She would shred this tom before her life was over and then maybe even some more.

"Midnight, Hawk, STOP IT!" Twilightfoot suddenly erupted and leaped in between them. Midnight took a step back in surprise. The golden and white tabby she-cat was bristling and her eyes glowed with pure anger.

"If you are to be warriors together you must stop fighting! I will not this continue. Lilystar will not this continue and Starclan will definitely not let this continue. If you two are going to fight get out of Fallenclan." She snarled at both of them her head snapped back and forth from Hawk to Midnight.

Midnight was silent. She was right, this conflict was going to either tear the clan apart or tear the two cats fighting apart. She took a deep breath and fell back a few steps. She wasn't going to do that to Fallenclan, especially if she was going to join in a moon.

"I'm sorry Twilightfoot." She said with remorse and turned away. She picked up her mouse and silently followed Lionfur to camp. The golden warrior frowned at her and she couldn't even look up at him.

* * *

"Hawk, that was unnecessary." Twilightfoot rounded on him once the other two were out of ear-shot. Hawk took a step back in shock. She was going to give _him_ a talk. What about Midnight?

"Unnecessary? If that was unnecessary then clans would be unnecessary. Look, Twilightfoot, you may not know our history but we are fierce competitors and that was a challenge I could not back down from." Hawk tried to explain the best way he could without sounding like that argument made no sense whatsoever.

"Yet you could have. We would have already been back to camp if you hadn't started to argue." She pointed out, her ears flicking in annoyance.

"So this is my fault?" He asked. He was greatly offended. He hadn't started that argument, Midnight did.

"Yes." She stated simply. Her tail twitched as she sighed, "Yes, but Midnight is just as much to blame as you are. Let's go back camp." She meowed and she turned and grabbed her fish padding in the direction of camp.

Hawk let out a puff of air as he picked up his fish as well. He followed the weary she-cat back to camp.

* * *

Sunfall glowered at three small kits, which were playing in the medicine den. Berrysnow had to go out on a patrol because of lack of warriors and Roseleaf couldn't because she was trying to keep her younger kits quiet. So the cat stuck with three rowdy kits was Sunfall.

"Sunfall! Why are looking at us like that?" Leafkit asked bounding up to him. A stray piece of clung to her ear and she looked so innocent. Sunfall purred at her innocence.

"Because, my den is usually quiet young Leafkit." He meowed and nudged the little tabby away. She squeaked in protest.

"We could just go to sleep. It's our bed time, _remember_?" She pointed out and dodged a swipe from Mintkit who was batting at her and her brother. Sunfall watched them and thought bed-time was a rather good idea.

"Alright, kits. Bed-time!" He called and three kits paused in their wrestling. Mintkit started to whine but Leafkit slapped a tail over her sister's mouth.

"Okay Sunfall." She meowed obediently; her silence showed that she was going to be a smart apprentice.

"When you go in the nursery do not wake up Roseleaf or her kits and if you do I promise Berrysong will know about it." The pale golden tom gave each kit a nice stern stare. They nodded silent and Frogkit let out a yawn.

"Ha-ha, Frogkit, you said you weren't tired!" Mintkit said with glee and she poked her brother with a paw and Sunfall nudged all three bothersome nuisances out of the medicine den and across camp. The kits were sprinting across camp and towards the cliff side.

Sunfall sighed quietly, his ears pricking as one of the kits squeaked in pain and then let out a growl and tackled the other. He shook his head in amusement. He let the prophecy take over his mind as he padded across camp. The six had come to camp and then Gold had left after learning Hawk did not love her. River had followed after her and that left the other four.

"Sunfall, hurry up!" Frogkit whined. He glanced up briefly and saw each kit sitting obediently outside of the nursery so they didn't wake up the three cats inside.

"I'm coming, don't worry." He meowed with a nod to them. The other two of the prophecy he wondered for a short second who they were. Sunfall shook his head shaking away his thoughts. No need to worry about that now. The time will come when Starclan shows him the answer.

He padded up the small dusty incline that led to the nursery. He padded past the kits and slipped through the tightly woven ferns. The kits followed him and slipped past him towards their nest. They snuggled into the bracken nest and closed their eyes.

"Sunfall." He heard Roseleaf whisper. He turned to look at her and the two kits at her belly. They were snuggled up close to her.

"Those rascals are back in here?" She meowed teasingly; her eyes gleamed at him through the darkness of the nursery.

"They'll be out by the next moon, I promise." He chuckled quietly and glanced down at her kits. "Now yours I am not so sure."

"And you think I'm funny." Roseleaf smiled and glanced down at her kits. She wrapped a protective tail around them.

"Good night, Roseleaf." He meowed and gave her a friendly lick before padding out of the nursery. The first thing that he saw was Midnight, her eyes glowed with hatred but remorse was there as well. She placed her mouse on the fresh kill pile before greeting Honey and slipping under the bush. Sunfall glanced towards the entrance waiting for that white pelt of Hawk to show. Twilightfoot padded into camp first. The fish she held in her jaws gleamed in the moon lit air and then Hawk followed his fish dangling above the ground.

The look on his face was completely priceless. It was a mixture of fury, pain, confusion, and pure hurt. Sunfall smiled to himself before leaping down the path and padding past the two. Hawk glanced at him with disgust and Midnight just peered at him through the bushes with curiosity as if he was hiding some kind of secret.

Oh, he was holding a secret and he was happy about it.


End file.
